The invention relates to a hydraulically driven platform lift, loading or tipping platform or the like, having a platform carrying the load and capable of being raised and lowered or tilted by means of at least one hydraulic working cylinder and--depending on the apparatus structure--a lever system, particularly a scissor-type lever system or the like, wherein switching elements for the supply and removal of hydraulic fluid to or from the working cylinder are disposed in the hydraulic circuit.
Lifting platforms of the type described above serve to elevate loads from a lower level to a higher level, for example to the level of a loading bed of a vehicle in order to enable the vehicle to be loaded more simply and easily. The same is true for unloading vehicles or for transferring a load to a lower level. If the weight of loads to be transported must be determined, this is done in the conventional manner within the framework of a separate operation with the aid of special, separate scales or weighing means. In the absence of such means the weight of the loads is often estimated, which is frequently done with considerable error.